


Stars of the Night

by Celeastral



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sensory Deprivation, Slice of Life, These tags are for the second chapter only, Vaginal Fingering, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeastral/pseuds/Celeastral
Summary: It’s close to the end of the evening, and by extension, their awesome vigilante patrols. It wasn’t that busy today, which was a big relief! Wait, what’s that happening up ahead? Another incident! Go, go, go!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Thief! Thief! Help!” A woman yelled, grabbing after the person who ripped her handbag off her shoulder and bolted. Though she tried to chase after them, she found herself stumbling as their rough shrug knocked her hand away. 

The neon lights of the city illuminated the night, among many of the lesser ones from smaller electronics. There was a light breeze, with the aroma of street food riding on it. Tenko and Himiko were enjoying a walk on Tokyo’s streets, holding hands. They’d come here enough to consider it part of one of their many favorite routes together.

It was for a second, more primary purpose too. People might’ve believed they were into weird fashion, but it was her idea that they dress up as crime-fighting heroes. Yeah, it was super cheesy but she couldn’t pass up a homage to those days with her master while disguising their identity! Two birds with one stone!

At the first yell, Tenko perked up, recognizing a situation she’d seen several times, though it wasn’t that common. She saw the commotion further ahead on the sidewalk, the woman lying on the ground. An out-of-shape man ran after the thief, but shook his head and slowed down.

“We gotta go help!” Tenko nudged her, slipping her mask on.

Himiko did the same. “Right! Lead the way!”

They rushed over, her nodding at Himiko to stay with the woman. “I’ll be back soon!”

Her eyes saw the last trace of the thief slipping into a dark alleyway. Pounding down the pavement, she went into it, suspicious of any unusual noises. She peeked around the corner, spying the perp rifling through the bag’s contents. 

Careful not to alert them, she tried not to breathe too noisily. A few items tumbled onto the ground with a soft clatter. The person ignored the items, pocketing something. They dropped the handbag on the concrete path and turned their back. It didn’t look like they had any weapons, being a simple robber. Her job would be a lot harder if they did usually have weapons.

This was her chance. Avoiding making any sound from her footsteps, Tenko prepared to confront the perp. She raised her fists, in case something happened.

“Hey, degenerate male! Hand over whatever you took!”

With her shout, the man began running, but she was able to overtake him and attempt a chokehold. He broke out of it due to his higher strength, but that didn’t faze her. The man spun around and threw a wild punch, which she dodged and tried to grab. Confidence shone in his eyes, but that was the key. As he sent another punch her way, this time, she grappled the wrist and moved into a joint lock, and with the support of her other arm, finished with a throw.

The man hit the pavement and collapsed. Not much movement. They were still breathing, thankfully, as she turned them over and checked their pulse. Save for a few growing bruises on their arms and legs, they were quietly groaning. A few broken bones served him right. They would live. Another case of a degenerate male, stealing from a woman.

As vigilantes, they couldn’t report it to the police, who would either be late or do nothing anyway. Besides, because she threw him in revenge, she would probably get charged for that justice, which was unthinkable in her eyes. Tenko quickly gathered up any items she believed to belong to the woman, and put them all back into the handbag. No time to dawdle. She jumped up and ran out of the alleyway, leaving the man there.

On her return, she gave the handbag to the woman, looking away so her identity wouldn’t be revealed if she happened to look too closely.

“Oh, thank you both very much!” she said. “I can’t believe that you got it back for me, I thought I would’ve lost it forever…”

“You’re welcome!” Tenko beckoned at Himiko. “Let’s go!”

They dashed away, finding another place to have a walk. This place was another street with many open stores, which lit up the way. Tenko pulled out her phone. It was getting close to nine o’clock, at which point they would go home.

“It’s nine, Himiko!”

“Yeah, I know. How was it back there?”

“Oh, this one was pretty wimpy. I gave ‘em one throw and he got knocked down! Easy! Geez, if every one of them were like that, it’d make our jobs a lot easier!”

“I guess I’ll call you One-Throw-Woman for that.” Himiko giggled. “Anyway, it was a little awkward, cuz she actually looked way older than us. I did my best to calm her down and help her medically though.”

“That’s good! Hey, before we go back, do you want to do anything else?”

She thought for a bit. “We just ate, and everything’s about to close, so let’s go home.”

“Okay, sure!”

They walked past a bunch of stumbling drunkards, who jeered at them. Her disgust at them heightened enough that she called them degenerate males… in her mind. It wasn’t worth it to call them that openly and risk a fight. Just one guy might be okay, but not all five.

“Stay close,” Himiko grabbed her arm. “Don’t wanna get lost.”

“Yep!”

Someone whistled a tune nearby, but it faded into the usual city noise and conversations she didn’t bother to eavesdrop on. Since it was getting late, the streets were gradually emptying, though on occasion, a vehicle passed by on the road. 

Every once in a while, she turned her head to look at the shops’ windows, taking notes on her phone for some other time. Most didn’t interest her though, being bars and clubs. There was a closed ice cream shop on the corner, and an open convenience store next to it. Himiko really liked ice cream, so that was good to know!

As they reached the end of this block on the way to the subway station, she still kept an ear out for anyone who needed help. Though their awesome patrol was done for today, in this city, unsavory people were dime-a-dozen, but that was just how it was! Whether woman, man, or anyone else, it didn't matter who they were, they were gonna defend them as long as they weren’t the perp!

“You’re warm,” Himiko said, laying her head on her arm.

“Oh! Are you cold? Sorry that I don’t have a jacket, but we’ll be home soon!”

“Nah, it’s okay. I was just saying that.”

She smiled and patted her head. “Alright!”

“You also smell nice.”

“Uhh, thanks?”

They descended the subway steps into the slightly musty and humid air of the underground. At this time of night, there weren’t that many people around, but there was still some ambient noise from electricity, footsteps, and conversations. A big difference from the rush hours. Even if they’d been here at this hour several times, there was something a little comforting about the lack of people. Well, and the lack of males too, obviously.

After a series of more steps, they came to the gate, took out their cards, paid for the fare, and proceeded deeper in. Himiko guided her through the tunnels. Ugh, she hated how claustrophobic it was. It was like the slightly dingy walls were going to close in on her, and the air and sounds in here didn’t help either. But, sometimes they would ride the train during rush hour to enact their justice on disgusting gropers. It was necessary, okay!

“Gah, this place is really confusing!” Tenko said, pulling up a station map on her phone. “Then again, I hate being in here!”

“It’s not that confusing, you gotta rely on your directional sense and map-reading, then on to memorization after a bit. Come on, we’ve been here like four times already.”

They went up another flight of stairs. “I know, but I can’t memorize anything that well. It’s not what I’m good at!”

“Tenko, it’s practice. Once I come up with a magic ritual, then I gotta do it again and again mindfully. If I don’t, then the next time I try to perform it, then I’ll forget how to do it. You know, similar to your Neo-Aikido and attacking people.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll try, but don’t expect too much from me…” They stopped on their way. She vaguely remembered how they got here, using her phone map. “We went down into this entrance, then this staircase, gate, that staircase?”

“Nope, not that one. _This_ one.” Himiko pointed at it.

“Oh. Then we went up these stairs…” She turned around to glance at them. “...and we’re here. Wait, I see now! It goes to this platform!”

“You got it!”

Tenko excitedly raised her arms in the air. “Yay! Then it’s straight to our station from here!”

Himiko sighed. “Did you forget we need to make a connection?”

She smacked her forehead. “Right, oh my god, I did forget about that! Wasn’t it something like getting off at… uh… I know we have to get on the Marunouchi Line.”

“Hey, maybe we should go.” Himiko held her hand. “You’ll see.”

Just about when they were going to go down the escalator to the platform, an automated male voice announced a departure, delicately interrupting the low hums from the train and other ambience. Oh geez, that was theirs, but they’d be too late if they tried to run. That was okay. Besides, they weren’t in a rush, and this wasn’t the last train of the day either.

“Let’s wait for the next train,” she said.

“Now you’re being the lazy one.” Himiko stuck her tongue out at her.

She stuck her tongue out at her too, for a few seconds. “Did you really want to run more? We did a lot of that today.”

“Nahhh.”

The acceleration of a leaving train echoed through the tunnels, grew in power, and faded, along with the staccato clacks from the tracks. They took a seat on the benches, waiting for the next train to arrive. Another announcement, but not for theirs. On the opposite side, another train arrived, buffeting them with a roar of wind as it braked with a smooth squeal. It soon departed. Himiko checked her phone while leaning on her, ahhh, she was so cute when she did that.

After waiting for five minutes, their train came exactly on time. They got up, boarded, and sat down. While they drew some strange looks with their costumes from the other passengers, she didn’t care. The doors closed and the next stop was called. A woman’s voice, this time. When she was a lot younger, she had a small crush on her voice, which was kinda embarrassing and a secret she would take to the grave. Kidding. But she did debate about telling Himiko about it, and knowing her, the confession would give way to random teasing. So she didn’t tell. Maybe someday.

Like, she remembered that time when she told Himiko about finally realizing her master was a male, and after that, if she didn’t manage to work it into a conversation with a new person they met, she would bring it up eventually. Himiko always said that her obliviousness about that was cute, but geez, it was so mortifying! Such a big and fat contradiction that she didn’t find out until an year ago! Since then, she reserved the dishonorable title of degenerate for the baddies. Yep, it included some females too, as she unfortunately discovered, many months ago. Ugh.

“Hey, Himiko, remember how I told you about that case with that degenerate female coercing the man? Still feel bad for the guy. I…” No, it wasn’t a light-hearted trick at all. It was something far more insidious, leaving its mark on her forever in two ways.

It had been late evening, as the time of day usually was during their activities. Master and her were patrolling in a neighborhood, far from the temple. Dressed as masked crime-fighting heroes, as they always had, they heard faint shouts coming from an apartment across the street. Though they couldn’t make out what was happening exactly, Master suggested that they investigate.

They snuck into the building, managing to reach their floor by climbing the stairs. While they were on their way to the apartment, a door opened, and they were forced to hide behind a janitor’s cart. Quickened steps thundered past them, and Master peeked out, making a gesture for her to wait. A series of shouts followed, a man yelling first, and a woman replying angrily, further back. But it was wrong, somehow. Normally, it would’ve been the man chasing the woman. From what she saw, both were middle-aged.

Once those two ran past, Master said that they had to go after them. They pounded up the stairway, still trying to disguise the fact that they were there… until they reached the rooftop. Opening the door, they saw the pair near the edge of it, staring into the void. And she would never forget the words that that vile woman spoke, the form of the man disappearing off the roof not long after.

“Go on, you good-for-nothing. At least I’ll get the insurance money.”

What happened after that was a blur, but she remembered the sirens blaring as Master carried her out of a maintenance door of the apartment, away from that scene. Later, he told her that he had called the police and emergency services.

“Tenko!? Tenko!” Her response snapped her back to reality. “It’s bothering you, I can see that. It wasn’t your fault!”

Tenko sighed. “I guess…”

“Then I’ll hug and smother you with my warmth to make you forget all about it. If I see a sad face, then I’ll make it a happy one!” She climbed into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. “If you wanna talk about it, then you can.”

“Thanks!” Tenko couldn’t help but smile, appreciating that action a lot. “Um, no, sorry, I don’t feel like it.”

Himiko patted her on the head. “Okay! That’s the smile I really like!”

The train slowed and stopped at a station, letting several people off of it. Not many got on, and their car was close to empty. The absence of people in the car was kinda creepy in her mind, but they had each other. So, instead, she hugged Himiko tighter and put her chin on her shoulder.

“I love you,” she murmured. “You’ve always been here for me, even if I was so annoying back then.”

“I love you too! You’ve got me out of more crappy ruts than I can count!”

“Yeah, I know…”

As the train sped up again, Tenko leaned back and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Himiko shifted around and just sat on her lap. “Don’t you dare move me off until we get there.”

“I won’t!” She laughed.

“Three more stops left! You gotta pay attention!”

Tenko nodded, although Himiko wouldn’t be able to see it from her direction. “Mhmm.”

After her remark, it faded into silence between them, cut only by the cuh-lunk cuh-lunk of the train over the tracks and the jumble of the car. It stopped at a station, then another. A group of men boarded. Tenko cast a suspicious look at them, but they sat quite far away from them. While they didn’t seem like they would do anything, better safe than sorry. So, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at them every once in a while.

The train sped up and headed out. It wouldn’t be long until the next station, and the one after that would be their transfer.

Himiko turned to her. “Hey, Tenko, did you see that new magical girl anime that just came out? It looked really really cool.”

“I think I did! Let’s watch it together! Not today, though.”

“Yeah, we haven’t even finished the one we started last week. I think we have like seven or eight more episodes left.”

“Ugh, I still haven’t gotten over the fact that one of my favs betrayed everyone! Like, how could they do that to me?”

“She was in a bad spot, being a double agent anyway.”

“But she could’ve went and stood with the heroines, betraying the bad people! Did she think that the baddies were somehow more powerful, even after their general got defeated?”

“I dunno, maybe she had her reasons. Cuz there was a hint in the last episode, I think, where they got a super powerful artifact or something.”

“Wait, didn’t she say that the baddies had some mystical way of capturing people and doing a sort of forcing knowledge from them? Huh, that might be connected.”

“Besides, being captured and punished if the good ones lose means it’s gonna be bad for her.”

“I really hope they redeem her later on! Otherwise, I’m gonna have to pick another favorite and I dunno which girl will be up top! I like them all way too much!”

“Pick my favorite. It’ll make me happy if you do.” Himiko poked her in the arm.

Tenko poked her back. “Hey! I need to make my own independent decisions, thank you very much!”

“A little influence doesn’t hurt that much.” She smirked.

The train rolled to a stop, letting the men from earlier, leave. A big relief, even if they were just people minding their own business.

Himiko glanced at the backpack she brought with her, lying on the next seat over. “Oh, it’s gonna be after this station.”

“Yup, I know. Let’s prepare to get off.”

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the transfer station. They exited the train with their stuff, and walked to the exit on the platform. Marunouchi. Tenko brought up this station’s map, and realized it was going to be a bit of a walk. No problem. But, ugh, how low the ceiling was and the air…

“I wanna go home already,” Himiko said, grabbing her hand.

“It’s only five to ten minutes for this train, not that much.”

“Ehh… I led you in the first station, now guide me.”

“Okay! At least I know how to get around now.” Tenko pocketed her phone, wondering if this was somehow a test. She didn’t mind if it was.

They climbed the steps and took a short escalator, then walked down another stairway to get to the Marunouchi Line platform. There wasn’t a train here yet, but there would be one in two minutes. Several people waited on the platform as well, mostly men but there were some women. 

A few foreigners too. They spoke some language she couldn’t understand at all while gesturing wildly. Definitely not English, so where were they from? Were they Americans? Those people usually spoke English, right? Then maybe not? Europeans? She resisted giggling at their hand-waving, because that would be rude, so she turned her attention to Himiko.

“Have you ever thought about learning another language? I dunno if we could even use it here though. We don’t even use English that much outside of classes.”

“Mmm, it sounds cool, but also sounds like a lot of work. I guess Chinese would be a lot easier, since our languages share a lot of characters. You know I suck at English.”

“Well, only some _kanji_ , and there’s those weird tones.”

“I’ve heard you can make an entire sentence just from changing a base word! Lemme think, I saw one a long time ago.”

“Oh! Tongue-twisters, right? I still get tripped up about some I’ve heard! In Japanese, though.”

“Yep! Hey, wait, so that was why you were talking to yourself in the mirror that other day. I was confused but decided not to ask, cuz I was too sleepy already.”

Tenko stared at her and reddened. “Oh my god! You heard that? Geez, I was just thinking out loud! I needed to figure it out!”

Himiko laughed. “It was cute. Besides, you’re louder than you think.”

That earned a groan. “Himiko, you and your—”

The train arriving saved her from falling into her trap, though it braked a little too hard and several squeaks pierced the air, making them cover their ears. They boarded and made themselves comfortable, sitting near a window.

“Me and my what?” she asked with a snide smile, intent on knowing the answer.

Don’t think about it, don’t say it… “Um, never mind.”

For a moment, Himiko pouted, disappointed at her catching onto it. “Aww, I think I forgot that sentence. I’ll need to look it up later. Anyway, wanna see some magic in the meantime?”

“You know I’ll always say yes!”

Himiko smiled and took out a pack of cards. The cards fell into place perfectly, like twin waterfalls as she shuffled them. When they were done, she fanned them out in her hands, letting her see the underside for a moment to show that it wasn’t rigged. “Okay, pick four!” 

Geez, every time she shuffled cards, she was impressed by that, even though Himiko insisted that it wasn’t that special compared to the real magic. Himiko taught her some around the time that they first met and started to spend time with each other. While she got the basics, and could do a reasonable quick shuffle without bending the cards, the high-level specialties evaded her understanding.

She reached out and chose four random ones, pinching them out of the fan. “Four this time? Ooh, what are you going to do?” A jack of spades, a seven of diamonds, an eight of hearts, and a queen of hearts. Yeah! That last card was her favorite!

“Keep holding them. Just remember the suits and ranks! I’m gonna close my eyes too!”

Tenko watched as her hands went through an elaborate flow of changes, culminating in Himiko holding a small stack of cards and showing them to her. All aces? “Woah!”

“Nyeh, that’s not the entirety of it.” What?

Her chosen cards morphed into the aces. Huh? Could’ve sworn her eyes were on them the whole time! How did she do that? Tenko stared at them, convinced it really was magic. “I was looking at the cards the whole time! Himiko, you’re amazing!”

“And for the last part, look at me.”

Tenko raised her head. Himiko opened her eyes and made a heart gesture at her, to which she grinned. Wait, with the queen of hearts in the middle…? “Oh my god, I can’t… I’m dying… ahhh! I love you!”

“That’s all of your cards. Can you take them and check?”

Yep, when she leafed through the stack, it contained every one of them. “I see them all! Here you go!” 

If not for her Neo-Aikido, she would be spazzing out right now and yelling about how awesome Himiko was to everyone, thus waking up the sleeping businessmen on the train. Nope, didn’t wanna deal with that. Her heart thumped and thumped and she couldn’t stop smiling.

Taking the cards, Himiko reshuffled them into the deck and put them away. “There. Let’s relax for the rest, okay? Only two minutes left.”

Tenko leaned back in her seat and turned her head to look out of the window, realizing that the train got out of the tunnels and onto a short bridge. Among the dark skies and wispy clouds, the moon was a tiny sliver, almost nothing compared to the city’s harsh and blinking lights. The train charged into another tunnel, and the sparse scenery disappeared behind it.

The two minutes passed like quicksilver. They stepped off at Hongo-sanchome Station and made their way to the exit. Finally, they, the heroines, returned to the academy! Although there was another several-minute walk over. Ugh. Can’t they just teleport? But that would definitely cost Himiko so much MP she’d faint.

“Yay!” Himiko said when they got onto the street proper. “We’re here! Home sweet home!”

Ah, to breathe fresh air again, instead of that musty underground air! It wasn’t too cold or hot, even at night, just the normal late spring temperature outside. There were some people coming and going, with the distant sounds of the usual city noise, but whatever. 

“Yeah, let’s go have a shower and change.” She checked her phone for the time as they walked down the street. “It’s almost nine forty.”

“Mhmm. I’m looking forward to recharging my MP.”

They soon arrived at their dorm room after taking a walk through the school’s entryways and wide courtyards. Himiko fished out the key from her backpack, unlocking the door. Letting her in first, the door swung closed behind them with a click.


	2. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when Tenko realized all those sneaky hints today weren’t for nothing.

Tenko laid back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling on top of their soft bed. The only thought for now in her mind was about her and Himiko cuddling when she returned. Ahhh, that sounded really nice. Just hugging her cute body, being the big spoon, she wanted it all. Or maybe little spoon, if Himiko actually wanted her to be. She turned onto her side, glancing at the lamp on the bedside table, then directed her blank gaze elsewhere. 

A few minutes passed. Her thoughts wandered to some random stuff, like what they did today, what their other friends were doing during their absence, what they were gonna do tomorrow, that music artist she was going to check out, training, refining Neo-Aikido moves…

Yeah, she could work more on defensive positions! Even if most people were going to run or flail wildly like that guy did a few hours before, it wouldn’t hurt to review dodging. Boxers were apparently great at that, so maybe she should check out their techniques! Although, she didn’t understand why there weren’t more women in martial arts. Almost every one of the boxers she saw before were male, which… to say it left a bad taste in her mouth would be an understatement. But she did respect their strength and skill!

Not to mention that Aikido in general didn’t have much of a good reputation. She and her master had worked hard to make it an effective style, drawing inspiration from many other arts, but with the principles and philosophies of Aikido at the base, for strengthening the self! Understanding the spirit was most important; being true to oneself and unifying with the flow of things! Yet, Master diverged from the Great Teacher a lot, and she agreed with that decision. He may have created it, but it didn’t mean it was perfect! Neither was Master’s, and maybe not even her own modifications.

Still, insensitive comments occasionally nagged at her, and that was unacceptable, but really, she couldn’t do much except talk back and show that they were wrong in the hopes of changing their minds. It wasn’t supposed to be for pure combat like the others anyway, and no, they didn’t need to compete so hard and fight over which style was better! Honestly, it was kinda pointless in her view. If it worked, it worked! Not to mention having to deal with her low pain tolerance, ugh! If Neo-Aikido was a national sport though… that’s what she dreamed of.

The bathroom door opened and closed, causing Tenko to jump a little, having gotten lost in her thoughts. Geez, she thought too much, didn’t she. She smiled as Himiko climbed onto the bed and settled down next to her.

“Hey, Himiko!”

“Hi, Tenko.” 

Himiko put her head onto her chest and snuggled in. She wrapped both arms around her, breathing in her wonderful scent and enjoying her warmth, while gazing at her in absolute adoration. They didn’t speak for a while, until Himiko broke the silence.

“Are you tired? I’m not that tired.”

“Uhhh, no, I’m okay. It’s been a long day, but I’ve still got a lot of energy!”

“Good.” The conviction with which she said that surprised her. Wait… oh.

“I wanna feel your abs. Can you take off your clothes?” Didn’t need to ask twice!

Letting her move off a bit, Tenko sat up and took her shirt off, revealing her bra and muscular arms and abs— she figured that was enough of an answer. Himiko’s hands felt the hard outlines and idly stroked them, making her laugh from the slight ticklishness. Her cheeks felt hot as she imagined them touching her sensitive back.

“Amazing, aren’t they?” Tenko said.

“I’ve seen them a thousand times, but they’re new to me every single time!”

Tenko stared at her and put a hand over her heart. “You have no idea how happy that makes me!”

Himiko snickered, raising a hand to her mouth. “But I’m really memorable, aren’t I? I don’t need an answer, I know it already.” She leaned over from the side and looked into her eyes, smirking. Entranced by their light brown color, she gazed back. “I want you.”

“Y-Yeah…” Tenko mumbled and licked her lips, unsure what else to say.

In the span of a second, Himiko undid her bra and tossed it to the side, then dived in for a kiss as Tenko took a sharp breath, realizing its absence. Their lips met softly as Himiko pressed her arms down, causing her heart to skip a beat. Just, the taste of her. Tenko closed her eyes, smiling into it with joy for a brief moment before lust overwhelmed her again. Himiko’s tongue poked the edge of her lips, and she teased back with her own.

This was hot, really hot. Oh geez, she felt like giving up control, everything. So, she did, letting Himiko’s tongue into her mouth. A series of electrifying tingles ran down her spine, leaving her breathless. She whimpered and moaned, all too aware of that spreading feeling down there, and she longed for more.

Himiko drew back and ended the kiss, sitting on her abs. “Nyeh, that’s what I like to hear!”

All she knew was that she had to relieve that urge. Tenko panted and gasped out, “Y-You c-can do whatever you want to me.”

“Anything, mmm? Oh-ho-ho.” Himiko rubbed her hands together and smiled. “You know what to say or do, if, right?”

She nodded, as much as she could while lying down. “Please.”

“It’ll be your reward for today, if you’re good enough!” What did she mean by good enough? It and any other thoughts disappeared as Himiko buried her face in her boobs. Tenko wrapped her arms around her back. “But you know you have to spoil me too.”

“U-Uhhh, yeah, I-I’m all yours. T-Tell me what I gotta do, master.”

Himiko brushed her hair away from her neck and stroked it, whispering into her ear. “I’m gonna sit on your face. Get ready.” Her intoxicating smell lingered in the air as she took her clothes off. Tenko greedily reveled in it, drawing a heavy breath.

Almost immediately, fluids enveloped her face as Himiko made herself comfortable. The only thing she saw was the glistening folds of her pussy, and it compelled her to savor the experience. Tenko grabbed onto her butt and began eating her out. Everything gave her a head rush, almost growing into a state of trance. Himiko’s thighs squeezed her head while grounding slightly down on her. A whine slipped out.

Her hands wandered upward from her butt until they reached her boobs, and she grabbed them, giving them a massage as her own nose and tongue massaged her vagina and clit. Sucking on her clit, she heard Himiko moan softly, a welcome sound. As much as she’d like to continue, she needed some air, or she was gonna suffocate.

“Master… need to breathe.”

“Okay.” She adjusted herself to allow her some respite.

Inhaling enough, she returned to her work, determined to make Himiko feel better than ever. Tenko listened intently as the amount of her cute shudders and gasps increased and intensified, and she kept a steady rhythm while her hips trembled, building up the tension once more. Finally, Himiko cried out, hips bucking and thighs clenching her head as she came. Tenko continued to lap at her, maintaining the pressure, sending her into euphoria. Allowing herself a brief devilish grin, Tenko took a deep breath and gazed up at her.

When she recovered, Himiko looked down and patted her on the head as the high from her orgasms ebbed away. The weight on her face disappeared as she climbed off of her. Tenko leaned over and grabbed a tissue to clean off her face. “Good job! But that’s only your first task for today.”

Didn’t really know how to respond to that, but well, she was proud enough of herself for completing it, but still, argh, her own bothered her, and she wanted to relieve it so badly… Her hand edged toward her crotch.

“Nope!” Himiko caught her gaze and waved a finger, letting her know she saw what she was doing. “As my familiar, you’re not done yet.” Tenko stopped moving her hand and smiled nervously. “If you keep doing that, you’ll be punished further. Turn over.”

“Huh? Wait, what?” Though wondering why she would tell her to do that, she obeyed and laid on her front completely, face-down on the pillow and her arms to the side. “Is this right, master?”

A slight rustling or clink caught her attention. Himiko snickered, grabbed her arms, brought them together, and slipped something onto them, which tightened on the wrists. “Yep! There. Now you’ll have to bend to my will.” As she didn’t already.

Tenko gulped and tried to move her arms, but a thick length of chain stopped her, along with the leather cuffs, as she found out by feeling with her other hand for either arm. It made her feel vulnerable, being so easily caught and controlled like this. Yet, a sly idea popped up in her mind, and she sat up and faced Himiko with a smirk. “Heh, these are nothing. I bet I can break out of them.”

“You don’t wanna graduate to metal, do you?” Himiko kissed her on the nose and jingled them in front of her face, awing her with the thought. “Be my little good familiar and accept it.”

“I guess I will.” Ahhh, it was like she put her under a spell. One out of both love and lust, as she thirsted for nothing but to please and to be satisfied.

She admired her physique, tracing the toned outlines of her arm muscles with her finger. “You’re quite marvelous. It’s ironic how you’re so strong but you submitted to me so easily. That’s the power of my magic.”

“I said I would do anything, that was part of the pact, right?”

“Indeed.” But then she showed the hand sign. “Tell me if anything bothers you, I don’t wanna hurt you accidentally.”

Tenko acknowledged and copied it. “Okay, I will!”

“Hmm, we gotta change something. Kneel and I’ll take the rest of your clothes off. Hurry up.” Just how much she enjoyed being ordered around.

Doing as she said, it was harder to get up with her arms tied back, but whatever. Once that was done, Tenko had to bend over with her back to Himiko, her ass high in the air. It was so humiliating— yet, it played into her desire for that sense. In a few deft motions, Himiko undressed her, and now she was entirely naked. She was sure she could see how wet and aroused she was, and maybe she would give her some relief soon. 

“Much better. Look up at me.” Himiko smirked as she stripped too, making sure to do it in front of her eyes, though in the reverse order. “We’re on more equal grounds now. Not really.”

The sight of her boobs excited her further, and she imagined caressing her body, feeling the details of her form, revering it all… what else could she ask from, well, her master? But she might have to give something in exchange for unbinding her wrists… knowing the unknown possibilities, what could be next?

“Hey, could you release my wrists?” It was a little uncomfortable, but not that much.

She pointed at her. “No. You’re staying like that.”

Hopes dashed. “Maybe we could—”

“If you remember from a few days ago, I said, no asking.” Oh, forgot all about that. Whether good or bad, she wasn’t sure. “I’ll let it slide this time. But…” Himiko took some black fabric and bound it around Tenko’s eyes. All she saw was the cloth and the faintest glimmer of light through it and nothing else. “Nyeh, I think this has gone on enough. I really liked your service earlier, so I’ve decided to give you a small reward. Not what you’re thinking.”

Her heartbeat quickened, and her breathing became lighter and faster. “I-I’m glad.” 

Unable to take it anymore, Tenko let out a grunt and sigh as she knelt on the bed. There was a slight rustle and the feel of weight shifting on it. From her spatial senses, Himiko had moved up behind her. She ran two fingers down her spine, and she shuddered at the sensual touch.

“Oh, you’re not doing it yet? I think this’ll work.”

What did that mean!? Her confused thought was cut short by Himiko stroking her back again, but with the tips of her nails. The slight scratches forced her to writhe and moan. That repeated several times, until Tenko bent over completely, face pushed against the bed, and then she collapsed onto her side, mind blank.

It took a bit to reorganize her thoughts, but she loved how even a little could send her to oblivion. But, oh, for how much she wanted for Himiko to touch her pussy, it was almost torture how she kept on denying her that. “Master, you’re so cruel…”

“You liked that, didn’t you? Don’t forget, it’s good for discipline too.” Himiko lifted her chin with her hand a bit and gave her a kiss, though without any tongue this time. Just a sweet, passionate one while her hand cupped the back of her neck, inviting her deeper into it. They stayed like that for what she thought was a few minutes, but it could’ve been longer than that. “That’s how much I love you.”

She really appreciated that. “Aww…” Yet, it still felt like she was dying from frustration.

“I gotta train you to withstand it, so, you better understand.”

“It’s so hard though…” Tenko whimpered. “

Himiko patted her shoulder. “Here. Maybe you need a little more reinforcement.”

She heard the sound of her rolling off the bed, easing the weight on it. A tiny jingle caught her attention, but she still wasn’t sure what it was. Moments later, something leathery clasped around her neck… a collar. Himiko’s deft hands secured it, and the leash draped on her back and over her shoulders. The sensation of being owned filled her with pleasure and excitement, a certain heat in her core. When she moved her head, a bell tinkled.

“I thought we could do without it, but it appears that you need it. Get up and kneel on the floor.”

“Yes, master.” Tenko managed to get up and do as she said, with the help of her great spatial senses. That kinda brought her some pride.

Himiko sat on the bed. “Eat me again.”

It took some time to coordinate herself, but she buried her face in her soaking wet pussy, the deluge bringing even more joy. With her tongue, she stroked her clit, then licked around her entrance. Himiko grabbed her hair and whined as the stimulations ramped up at a slow pace. 

Tenko enjoyed it as much as she could, guessing at and attuning to every desire. Kissing and licking at her thighs, she nibbled at them, then returned to Himiko’s clit. It took longer this time, yet all the same, Himiko threw her head back in bliss, hands pulling Tenko’s head further inward into her pussy. The noises she made were absolutely delightful. Maybe she would get the reward now?

It took a while before Himiko recovered. “That was great!” That brought out a grin.

Releasing her hair, she patted her on the head. Tenko sensed Himiko behind her, and the wrist restraints loosened. She rubbed her wrists.

“We’re not done. Move up here and lie down on your back,” Himiko said.

And with that, there was no time to be wasted— she laid down immediately, anticipating what could probably come next. Himiko hopped on, brought her arms forward, and replaced the restraints, keeping a hand on them so she couldn’t move them for now.

Tenko groaned and shook her head. A series of small clinks from the bell reminded her, but she blurted out the question anyway. “Why do you have to do this to me?”

“Nyeh, you know. Besides, you’ve mostly earned it, but I wanna hear something more from you. Come on.”

Tenko’s restrained fingers stretched toward her crotch. It was driving her insane, how it was so close yet so far, ugh. One half of her mind told her to give up and give in, the other half to focus… on what? Himiko’s other hand stroked her thigh, further rousing her core, the temptations growing in strength.

On the outside of her pussy, Himiko’s fingers rubbed and danced around. It probably was so wet that it was literally dripping, and Tenko imagined how much of it there was. Slowly but surely, her resolve weakened by the second. From her position, she snarled and bared her teeth, unable to sustain her defiance any longer.

“Just fuck me already!” Tenko yelled. “Please fuck me! I can’t take it anymore! I want your fingers inside me! Argh!”

Apparently, those were the magic phrases. Himiko responded to that by plunging a nimble finger in, which soon became two. They massaged her G-spot relentlessly as she sucked on her clit. While her fingers weren’t strong, she made up for it with speed. And that was what she loved. Two became three, and Tenko moaned as she felt them filling up the space inside her vagina. Thrusting in and out, this was heaven on Earth. Until it ceased to be.

Like their previous activities, she should’ve known it wouldn’t have been so easy for her to come. Himiko, a few seconds ago, leaned back and stopped fucking her, but realizing that now, it was excruciating. Just a little more and she would’ve gone over the mountain, which she had worked so hard to climb. Yet, the simple act of getting so close drove her even wilder, and she didn’t only want more— she actively begged for it, both with her mind and mouth. Oh Himiko, why!?

“Don’t leave me hanging!” Tenko gritted her teeth and opened her jaws wide in a wordless scream. “Goddamn it! Fuck me! Finish me! Do anything but nothing!”

She swore Himiko was smirking wickedly at her. “You’ll have to finish yourself. It’s not like your hands can’t reach down there. I just wanna watch.”

God, she was gonna give her a lot of extra Neo-Aikido lessons after this, with even more supplementary exercise! Wait, was that even a good idea!? Gingerly, Tenko reached down there, desperate to receive a climax. Fucking masturbation. She glared at Himiko, though she knew she wouldn’t see it due to her blindfold. Inserting her fingers, she stroked the inside with only the strength she had, while rubbing her clit in circles.

Tenko began to gasp and whine, the build-up easier with the full knowledge that Himiko watched her as she masturbated. That registered as really hot in her mind, like was she taking notes or something? She didn’t even know why she thought that, but soon, all thoughts slipped away like they had for most of this night. Once or twice, Himiko jerked on her leash to remind her that she was still there. Intense moans burst from her mouth as she got ever closer to that coveted summit.

At last, Tenko punched through it, sending energetic waves of ecstasy throughout her body as fierce orgasms erupted through her entire being, finally being able to be let free from the long journey that this night had been. Involuntary screams came along with it.

Her jaw went slack from amazement, and the end of the rush left her dizzy, smiting down any semblance of coherent thought for now. There was a small gush of cum from her vagina, partially coating her fingers in it. That was the most intense release she’d had yet, and her legs trembled from the sheer force. Geez, needed a breather.

Several minutes passed. “That… wow.” There continued to be a gulf of silence between them, until Tenko split it again with one word. “Woah. Yeah…”

“That was fun to watch, but here comes the real reward once you’re ready. Since you spoiled me, I get to spoil you.”

Tenko knew she desired more like that one in the future, even if it took that long for a payoff. But more orgasms right now? She couldn’t say no. That is, if her body would allow her. “I always want more. So good…”

“Mmm, let’s cuddle first. The collar stays on, but I’ll take the rest off.”

Himiko proceeded to do that, and Tenko felt freed, in a small way. Finally, she could see her smiling face again. Also, they really had lost track of time. Not like it mattered. But she liked the physical feeling of the collar. Maybe she should wear a thick one like this in public all the time, without the leash though… Yet, how lewd! She squealed internally at the thought.

After cleaning themselves up a bit, Tenko initiated first, scooping Himiko up and hugging her chest tightly from behind. Soon, she relaxed her grip, recognizing it was a little too tight, and sighed in contentment. Looking up at her, Himiko smiled, covering her hands with her own. They relaxed into each other, half-lying down.

Moving her head forward, her chin rested on Himiko’s shoulder. Tenko closed her eyes. A long period of time passed, with her in a single-minded focus of nothing, though she found her hands wandering across Himiko’s body. Out of awkwardness, she stopped. Should she have done that? Never mind, better check in.

“Wanna keep going?”

“Kinda tired,” Himiko said. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll power through!”

Health was important, above all! “If you need to sleep, then you should!”

“But… I wanna finish this… and you!” Turning to her, she stared with such intensity that Tenko thought she would melt under the pressure. As if she was trying to determine which spot to attack first.

Tenko barely got a moment to register what was happening as her chin was tilted aggressively into her lips, accidentally knocking their noses together. Yeah, a long kiss was what she needed right now. And she was getting it. She pressed deeper herself, balancing Himiko’s force, which had grown, as if their kiss reawakened that formerly exhausted desire. It utterly dazed her, how much passion they each put into it, their noises together exciting her further.

Himiko grabbed her boobs, feeling her hard nipples. Breaking from the kiss, she rubbed her face into them. God, she was just so adorable doing that. “Pet me, will you?”

“Yeah, of course I will!” Tenko smiled and did as she said.

“Good,” she said with a breathy sigh of satisfaction. “Just the way I like it.”

“Mmm…”

“Hey, for fun, wanna try something?” Himiko asked. “I’ll have to put the restraints back, and then some.”

“Yeah, sure,” she managed to say, another thrill arising from the prospect.

Her moans returned in full force, as she felt them being replaced. Himiko put a decently heavy object in her bound hands. “Drop this if you need me to stop, cuz you can’t talk or hear much after this. When we’re done, tell me how you liked it.”

“Ah… okay!” That sounded like the only sensation she was gonna have would be touch. This was really interesting, in a kinda weird way! Should she even think it was weird though? Whatever.

An object was guided into her mouth… a gag. She wasn’t sure what to feel about that, but this was the first time they were trying it, so… they would see. Earplugs were stuffed into her ears, and everything became muffled. Wow, this was the first time she truly wouldn’t know what was gonna happen. Like it was absolute submission. She parted her legs in anticipation.

A brief brush on her clit. A slight exhilaration took its hold upon her mind as Himiko backed down, and the next thing she knew, the intoxicating sensations of her tongue knocked the breath out of her as it gently flicked over and in. Something poked at her entrance, causing a muffled moan out of her. Holy shit, this was intense.

The thing slid in and out of her pussy, sometimes hitting the G-spot just right, while her clit got licked over and over again. It wasn’t long before her hips began to shake from the exertion and the combined experience. The sign that an orgasm was coming grew, and Tenko braced herself, though not without wanting to writhe all over the place already. It took her entire willpower to not do so.

Finally, she struck that climax. Surges of pleasure rolled through her body, heightened by the extremity of this whole situation. Her mind went empty and for a few moments, it was like she had been suspended in a hypnotic state, until she came back to Earth. The impact of the orgasms faded away, leaving her with that clarity. Tenko couldn’t hear much except for the faint sounds from her own gagged mouth. One word. Awesome.

Her body ached, worn out from the amount of activities they had gone through. Tenko dropped the object in her hands, albeit she was pretty sure Himiko and her had finished with today anyway. But just in case.

Himiko took off her earplugs and gag, and set about taking the rest off. “You look super tired. Let’s call it a night, but I do think you need lots of hugs first.”

Wow, she really had drooled a lot, judging from the small pool below her neck. “Y-Yeah. Listen, that was good. I think we should do it again.” Her hands freed, she grabbed a tissue to wipe it off. They were gonna need a long shower in the morning. She got up and stretched.

“Nyeh, thanks for trying it out.” Yawning, Himiko checked the time. “Oh, it’s that late.”

***

Himiko stroked her hair as she laid on her lap. Exhausted would describe them both, though she definitely felt the drain more than ever. She didn’t feel like saying anything, as that would break the comfortable silence, and besides, she was half-asleep already. Like, if she closed her eyes, then it would barely take a second to drift off. But Tenko wanted some more cuddles before then, so she listened to the sound of their breathing, a small smile appearing on her face.

There was so much she appreciated Himiko for… not just this, but persisting with her despite the overenthusiastic impressions long ago. After getting to know each other, which was kinda hard at times, they made them better— she realized things she would’ve never realized before and vice versa, but still, neither couldn’t take full credit for doing that exactly. It had been a long journey up to this point, and there would be challenges in the future. No relationship was perfect, after all, but they could strive for it. Of course, Tenko knew she reciprocated those feelings truly, deep in her heart and soul. For it was love in trust, and trust in love. With the joys of lust on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from making art for my longfic, probably gonna post it late February or early March. Okay, but why is synthwave such good sex-writing music? Albeit, sometimes the theme of the music drags me back. Like, ah yes, pew-pew, you shall not conquer the galaxy— we are the unyielding resistance! Wait a minute, I’m supposed to be writing sexy stuff, ahhh, brain, stop getting sidetracked!
> 
> Funnily enough, there isn’t any breath-play here despite the title alluding to it, but definitely a lot of the other meaning! I didn’t really plan on writing exact things, it was more like, hey, they maybe would do this… I dunno… maybe not that, etc. Also, there’s a bit of idealization here; leaving out some of the real life occurrences to leave the action intact.
> 
> People are pretty complicated, and that extends to their actions and relationships. If you wanna be the most accurate you can be, you gotta take their personality traits and history into account while writing them. With sex being such an intimate activity, for me, the difficulty of writing is doubled. Totally not an endurance challenge on my part, haha. Trace the energy flow!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, back with another one-shot. I also recently finished my longfic in the beginning of January, which was huge and left me emotionally exhausted. Need to edit it too. I thought I was gonna finish this by Tenko’s birthday, but oh well, better late than never. Happy birthday, Tenko! This AU actually has a ton of potential.
> 
> I needed to write this sort of fluff fic to get away from that, but eh, some seriousness leaked in and it became research time. In this, Tenko is much more world-weary. At least I understand Tenko better now on the man-hating front (if the canon reason wasn’t… you know.), due to the context of Japan’s gender and social situations. If I was a vigilante with a biased view from my activities (domestic violence, the infamous train groping problem, sexism, etc.), yeah, I’d be pretty angry against them too. After all, they chose to take those actions. But, I also wanted for Tenko to understand that people in general can be both good and bad, regardless of her gender-defined thinking.
> 
> On Himiko’s side of things, I wanted to show progress in their relationship and a willingness to understand her problems. I don’t think that by default, she’s that lazy, so I expanded on her jokey and energetic side. I wonder if writing my other fic significantly changed the writing of their traits enough that they’re unrecognizable to the fandom. Shrug. I went to look at Tenko's DR wiki page earlier, and damn, she's a lot more ridiculous (FTEs) than I remember.


End file.
